


You Save Me

by RockfordGirl26



Series: You Save Me Universe [1]
Category: In Treatment
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Gen, In Treatment TV show, Mia Nesky character, Parenthood, Paul Weston character, hbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 17:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20800268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockfordGirl26/pseuds/RockfordGirl26
Summary: AU-I guessPaul Weston explains to his four old daughter, Allison, that there are no monsters in her closet. It turns out that the patients that he sees every day aren't the only people he saves.Please read and review





	You Save Me

You Save me  
A/N: I was inspired by the Luke Combs song “Even though I’m leaving”. I got the Idea to have Paul convince his daughter that there’s no such thing as monsters in the closet. For some reason, I could kinda see Paul and Mia together for this one. Anyway, I own nothing. Please read and review

“Daddy!” Paul Weston was in the kitchen getting a glass of water for his wife when he heard his four year old daughter yell from her bedroom. He walked into his bedroom to drop off the glass of water, “Here, honey. Sounds like Allison is having another nightmare. This is the third night in a row. I guess we’re going through a phase.” Mia looked at her husband with concern in her eyes as he handed her the glass, “Paul, this is normal, right? I mean, four year olds go through this phase all the time, right?” He gave her a half smile and kissed her forehead, “Yes, it’s quite normal for kids her age. Don’t worry. I’ll be right back.”

Paul opened the door that had the word “Princess” painted on it in pink glittery letters, and he was welcomed by a pair of arms wrapping around his waist. “Daddy, there’s a monster in my closet. He said he wants to hurt you, and mommy, and the baby.” He picked up the crying girl and sat her down on his lap, “Allie, sweetheart, look at me” Paul said as he put his fingers under her chin so that her blue eyes would meet his. “Hey, listen, I promise you that there is no monster of any kind in your closet.” He sat her on the bed so he could walk over to the closet and open the door. “Here, look. The only things that are in here are your clothes and your doll house.” 

The little girl looked up to her father with tears brimming in her clear, blue eyes, “Daddy, it’s dark in there, and when it’s dark that’s when I see him.” Paul put his hands on his hips and nodded his head as he listened to his daughter explain her fears. “Okay, Allie, listen. This monster is all in your head. He doesn’t really exist. I promise that as long I’m here, nothing will happen to you, or mommy, or Declan. Do you trust me to never let anything happen to you?” Allison rubbed her eyes with the backs of her hands and sniffled as she nodded at her father’s words. Paul sat on the bed and put his arm around his daughter’s shoulders, “For tonight, we’ll leave the closet light on and the door cracked so it’s not so dark, and tomorrow after work I’ll go to the store and get you a nightlight.” Allison Weston put her arms around her father’s neck, “Thank You, Daddy. I love you.” He got Allison situated under the covers and leaned down to kiss her on the forehead, just as he had done for her mother moments before, “I love you too, sweetheart. I love more than you’ll ever know.” 

Paul turned out the light in his daughter’s room and walked into his own bedroom where his wife and six week old son were waiting for him. Mia Weston had a look that told him that she thought he was the greatest daddy in the world. “All taken care of,” Paul said as he settled under the covers next to his wife. “I was checking on Declan when I caught your conversation with Allison.” She said as she rocked the little boy back to sleep. “Yeah? Well, please don’t let me forget to pick up a nightlight tomorrow before I come home.” She got up take Declan back to his room, “Don’t worry, I won’t.” She said. Just before exiting the room she turned and looked at her husband, “Paul,” He looked up to her and gave her full attention, “Thank you for being such a great dad to our kids and such a great husband. My life wouldn’t be possible without you. I hope you know how much that means to me.” With that, Paul Weston fell asleep with the assurance that he does make a difference when he sits across from his patients.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey, thanks for taking the time to read this! If you would be so kind, please drop a comment letting me know if there was something you liked about this work, or if there was something that maybe you didn't like. Any suggestions are welcome and will be considered. You never know, your suggestion may make it into the revision of this work.


End file.
